The present invention relates generally to packaging devices and methods, and more particularly to devices and methods for packaging media discs.
A large number and variety of media disc packaging machines and devices are known in the art. A primary object of many of these machines and devices is to package disc media into individual cases, boxes, containers, and the like. In one common application for example, compact discs (whether containing music, computer programs, or other data) are packaged into clamshell-type cases, often called xe2x80x9cjewel casesxe2x80x9d. Other types of flat media packaged in cases, boxes, and other containers include mini-discs, magnetic discs, DVD discs, and the like. These discs are typically flat and thin, and can be round, square, or can take any other shape. With the increased use of such media worldwide, the demand for faster, more efficient, and less expensive packaging machines and devices continues to rise. However, despite numerous developments in media disc packaging technology embodied in conventional machines and devices, several problems still exist.
Media disc packaging machines capable of faster and more efficient operation are in increasing demand. However, a number of conventional media disc packaging machines are either incapable of operating at relatively high speeds or do so at the expense of device complexity and/or efficiency.
In addition, existing packaging machines are typically large and complex, with many points that are not easily accessible. Due to the large and complex nature of these machines, they can be quite expensive and difficult to manufacture, assemble, and maintain. Also, changeovers and maintenance operations on such machines can take a significant amount of time. Accordingly, these machines do not normally meet the desires of many users seeking a relatively inexpensive packaging machine that requires minimal readjustment during changeovers and that can provide extended, uninterrupted periods of production.
Additionally, it is often highly desirable for packaging machinery to be as small as possible (and in some cases even portable). Another valuable feature is the ability to operate the machinery in the absence of electrical power. Unfortunately, these features have not been important design considerations for most conventional disc packaging machines.
Another limitation of many conventional media disc packaging machines is the manner in which such machines perform disc packaging functions. To insert a media disc into a disc case, many machines employ dedicated moving assemblies that are often complex, expensive, and slow. Because a fraction of a second per disc can significantly affect the output of a media disc packaging machine, these assemblies can represent a bottleneck in machine speed and can greatly impact machine profitability.
Most conventional media disc packaging machines are also not designed or are not wellsuited for relatively small packaging runs, such as those of small volume companies and smaller media producers and publishers. Generally, most media disc packaging mechanisms are designed for large packaging arms, and are far too expensive for companies not in the packaging business. Thus, these machines are not designed with the needs of many individuals and companies in mind.
In light of the problems of conventional media disc packaging machines and methods, a need exists for a simple, compact, reliable, and inexpensive media packaging machine. In some embodiments, such a machine would be portable. Also in some embodiments, the machine can preferably operate without electrical power. Each of the preferred embodiments of the present invention offers one or more of these advantages and results.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for packaging media discs. Some preferred embodiments of the present invention employ at least one conveyor, an inclined case opening surface for opening the case, one or more pick and place mechanisms for loading the open case, and a closing mechanism or manner in which the loaded case is closed.
Several embodiments of the present invention are possible. A number of preferred embodiments have one or more conveyors creating a feed path with one or more stations adjacent to the feed path. The term xe2x80x9cstationxe2x80x9d encompasses the necessary equipment to perform a certain task, such as opening a disc case, closing a disc case, or inserting an object into the disc case. Preferred embodiments of the present invention various combinations of the following stations: an empty disc case retaining station, a disc case opening station, a disc insertion station, a disc case closing station, a disk case unloading station, and an additional item insertion station. Two or more stations can be at the same location in various embodiments of the present invention.
If the stations are positioned at separate locations along a feed path, at least one conveyor is preferably employed to move the disc cases from station to station. In some embodiments, the conveyor includes a rotary table. In some highly preferred embodiments (such as rotary table embodiments), an indexing ring positioned on the table is used to sequentially move the disc cases from one station to another. Guide rails can be employed to hold the case open and/or to move the case toward a closed position. In addition, a conveyor can be used to move the disc cases from the empty disc case retaining station to another conveyor which to move the disc cases to one or more other stations.
Discussing each station more specifically, the empty disc case retaining station preferably uses a receptacle to facilitate the supply of a continuous stream of cases to the feed path. Preferably, a magazine is used to perform this function.
The disc case opening station preferably uses at least one inclined surface (relative to the case to be opened) or wedge to open the disc cases. The inclined surface or wedge opens the case by causing a separation between the lid and the housing of the disc case. The term xe2x80x9cinclined surfacexe2x80x9d includes one or more surfaces, regardless of size or degree of slope. By way of example only, this surface can be defined by line contact (or even point contact) of the case upon the inclined surface as the case is wedged open. In some embodiments of the present invention, an adjustable wedge is employed for providing different angles and positions of contact with disc cases. Also, in some embodiments of the present invention, an inclined surface can be defined on the case (such as at the lid/housing interface of the case) for being forced upon by a non-inclined surface to cause separation of the case.
A number of different disc grasping or manipulation elements can be used to insert discs into the opened cases. In some preferred embodiments, the disc insertion station has an arm with a grasping head to pick up the media disc and to place, drop, or otherwise insert it into the case. One embodiment uses a vacuum cup to grasp the disc.
The disc case closing station can take several forms. One embodiment uses at least one roller to close the disc case. Another embodiment uses at least one guide rail to close the case. Yet another embodiment uses both a guide rail and a roller to close the case.
The disc case unloading station also can take multiple forms. For example, pick and place arms can be used to unload cases, cases can be dropped from an end of the conveyor, or cases can be dropped through an aperture in a floor of the apparatus (e.g., in the floor of the rotary table).
One advantage of the present invention is that the apparatus embodying the invention can be easy to manufacture, assemble, and maintain. The apparatus can therefore be relatively inexpensive. Another advantage of the present invention is that it can be made compact and easy to use. In some embodiments, the machine""s relatively small footprint facilitates easier access to various loading and unloading points of the machine. Also, the streamlined design can employ fewer moving parts than most conventional packaging machines, thereby making the machine easier to use and adjust (if necessary).
Yet another advantage is that machines embodying the present invention can be designed to be easily transported. For a number of reasons, a number of embodiments of the present invention are ideal for those who want a machine that is portable. First, machines according to such embodiments can be manufactured to be relatively light in weight. Second, machines according to such embodiments can have a relatively small footprint, thereby also making the machine easier to move. Finally, some embodiments of the machine can operate without electrical power.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that some machines embodying the present invention can be easily adapted for smaller production runs while being capable of performing large production runs. In some preferred embodiments, machines according to the present invention can easily be adapted for smaller production runs because a changeover can be performed quickly, with little to no set-up time needed.
More information and a better understanding of the present invention can be achieved by reference to the following drawings and detailed description.